sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Ophelia Mitchell-Mackenzie
Name: Ophelia Mitchell-Mackenzie Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: Senior School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Babysitting, cosmetology, fashion, musical theater, movies, shopping and mathematics Appearance: Ophelia is Caucasian, she has a natural pale complexion. She has a round face and delicate features, an upturned nose, flecks of freckles on her cheeks, small green eyes, plucked red eyebrows and thin pink lips. She has acne, principally on her forehead and her nose, but no scars. She has a slim body with slight curves. She is 106 pounds and stands at 5'3". She has shaved her hair off but has natural red hair. Her hair is currently regrowing, creating a small stubble on the top of her head. She enjoys putting on makeup and applies some almost every day, wearing black eyeliner and foundation on school days, and for some occasions, lipstick and eye shadow. Ophelia's clothing style is varied; it depends on her latest findings in the local thrift shop. However, she mainly wears a tee-shirt and a pair of jeans for a safe choice. When she decides to go against the dress code, she wears a flannel coat to hide it. On the day of the abduction, she was wearing a light blue summer dress that goes to her knees with a pair of flat black shoes and her flannel coat on her shoulders. Biography: Melissa McKenzie, 22, and Adam Mitchell, 26, first met in a restaurant in Ohio, Cincinnati. The former was working as a waitress and the latter was studying to become a lawyer. They married after three years of relationship and conceived their first son, Daniel, and a year after, a second son named William. After William's birth, Adam graduated from his university, but was unable to find any jobs during the economic recession. The young family, struggling to stay afloat, went and lived at Melissa's parents in Chattanooga, Tennessee. She was able to find a job as a retail worker and Adam stayed on unemployment for a month before starting an internship at a local lawyer's cabinet. It was six years after their arrival, and after moving out of Melissa's parents' house, that Melissa gave birth to their youngest child, Ophelia. She was born on May 23 and she was premature by one month. Due to her early health problems, the family was once again financially struggling, but they were able to stay in their apartment due to Adam receiving a promotion in the cabinet. Melissa, however, left from her job because of the pressure of handling her pregnancy and became a full-time housewife Ophelia's childhood was uneventful for the most part, mainly marked by the lack-of discipline due to her mother's strict and suffocating childhood and the long hours of work from her father. She spent most of her time at home, watching television or playing video games with her brothers. The bond between them stayed strong when she started kindergarten since they were babysitting her after school due to their mother's new work as a waitress. Ophelia's strong mind and resourcefulness started to appear during elementary school. She was excelling in most of her classes and she was able to keep a high average throughout her years as a student. Her success was partly due to Adam's pressure for his daughter to have good grades, wanting her to achieve the best of her abilities while Melissa helped Ophelia when she needed support for her homework. Adam, even though he wanted to help, was unable to due to his busy schedule. Her social interactions were limited to her family and few of her peers. Some people tried to tease her because she was a loner and she was often compared to a robot due to her keeping a straight face and not expressing her emotions. She ignored them the best she did and focussed on school work. She struggled a lot when she was forced to be put into groups, often taking a background role like redaction or research. Middle school was simple for Ophelia, academically speaking. Her favorite class was mathematics, which she particularly enjoyed because of the logic behind it and her other preferred classes were social science, English and physical education. She loved them because she considered them laid back and easy to achieve good grade in them. However, her other classes which involved commitment and studying were disliked but she still did her best to score decent grades. She didn't struggle in any school subjects; she was an honor student and maintained her status as head of the class. The situation between the three siblings was tense due to the age difference. The two eldest sibling, Daniel and William, had a year difference between them whilst the youngest, Ophelia, was six years apart from them. She often witnessed physical fights between William and Daniel over things like video game consoles and assigned chores and she had learned to stay quiet to avoid bringing attention on herself to avoid being stuck in the crossfire. When she was able to, she retreated to her parents' room and spent her time watching their DVD collection. It was there she started watching movies and theater plays to pass time. Her favorite genre was musical theater. She spent hours watching Disney movies and watching musicals like Cats during the weekends when there was a lot of fights between siblings. Ophelia used the internet to discover things about cosmetology and fashion. It was how, when she was 14, she discovered how to apply makeup and discovered an interest in fashion. Her mother was happy to buy her daughter supplies of makeup, but her father disliked the idea of buying due to their past financial struggles so they spent less money on her. To compensate, she started to babysit children in her neighborhood to pay for her makeup. Her relationships started to degrade with her eldest brother, Daniel, due to him leaving the home to go major in biology to follow a premedical program in university. Daniel rarely came back to visit his family but to receive financial support when his job as a tutor fell flat. Daniel principally used their parents' money to buy video games which enraged Ophelia, leading to her stopping having Skype conversations with him and giving him the silent treatment for approximately a month until she contacted him again for unrelated business. Their relationship has gotten better lately but she still doubts his intentions. Ophelia had to stop babysitting kids at the beginning of the school year due to the new charge of school work. She particularly disliked that she wasn't able to make any source of income to support her interests in fashion and makeup. She started going to second-handed stores and buying her outfits from there with money from Christmas, and used the money she made with her housework to buy cheap makeup at the drug store. While her dating life has been inactive, she considers herself a lesbian. She has been principally sexually and romantically toward other girls of her age range. She has a few crushes on her peers but doesn't know how to deal with them. She doesn't feel conformable enough to talk about it to her parents. Ophelia bottles up her emotion, letting them untouched. She tries to ignore her feelings but she ends up with a lot of bitterness and anger toward people who had harmed her in the past. She lashes out often with mean comments toward her peers or her family. Most of the time, she doesn't mean it but will consider them responsible for how she feels inside. During the winter break, she has radically changed her hairstyle, she stopped bleaching her hair for a month then shaved it. While it was the only change in her appearance, this has led to many rumors about her Ophelia's personality and behaviours at her school. After she shaved her head, her parents started to wonder if she was suffering from the depression, like her older brother Daniel did during his high school years. They questioned her about how she was feeling but she refused to answer their questions. During her last year at George Hunter, Ophelia started considering a job in the field of mathematics as a statistician. The guidance consellor recommended to keep her GPA high and added some AP classes. She also gave Ophelia a list of college to visit that gives her a program that would help her succeed in her goal. She was interested by the job, especially working for the governement for the financial and social security it gave to her, but she also knew she needed to become independent quicker. She did job hunting to find a part-time job in retail, made a résumé, and went to a few stores, but no one called her back yet. Ophelia doesn't have a social life. She has become more and more withdrawn from her peers, becoming increasingly distrusting and spiteful toward them due to how she is treated. She hates being known as a freak and hostile, but she doesn't know how to change it so she continues to behave that way. She gets frustrated with school and she is eager for it to end so that she can leave this place for good. Because of her lack of friends, she spends most of her time in the library, studying or being on her phone. Ophelia has been busy studying full-time, and job hunting part-time in the past year. In her free time, she watches movies and musical theatre. Her parents paid a subscription to Netflix to her as a gift and she is spending a lot of time watching series and movies on it. She principally watches young adult TV series like Teen Wolf or more mature shows like The Walking Dead. Her favorite genre is musical theatre, having a soft spot for shows like Glee. Her frigid personality disappears when she comes in contact with children. She is friendly but strict, helping kids with their homework while expecting an acceptable load of respect. She learned how to cook meals, how to take care of a young child and how to do housework. She is quite appreciated because of her loyalty despite her lack of emotional output. William still lives in the family house. He is in his last year of college to get his degree in literature. He works part-time as a receptionist at Adam's cabinet. Adam works for the same lawyer cabinet, but he climbed in rank and he is currently earning more than enough to support the family. Melissa never stopped working at the local restaurant. She prefers to work there instead of doing housework because she got bored with it. She left it to her daughter, paying her to do it. Daniel visits them sometimes, trying to patch up his relationship with Ophelia. Advantages: Due to her heavy mathematical background, Ophelia is good when it comes to thinking logically and rationally. She is also quite smart, often thinking solutions to her problems quickly. She is capable to hold back her emotions which could be useful in certain situations. Disadvantages: Despite her control over her emotion potentially being an advantage, it can also be a disadvantage because she is prone to lash out when she bottles up too much negative feelings. Her personality is also problematic when it comes to making allies due to her frigid personality coupled with her holding long-lasting grudges and hard-to-approach attitude. While booksmart, she isn't streetsmart, she doesn't really know how to properly interact with her peers, especially in cases of stress. She is also not athletic. The above biography is as written by Melusine. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Ophelia, in chronological order. V7 Pregame: *a bus story *Random Reality *Sunflower Sutra *White Roses Bouquet *Souvenirs of a Memorabilia V7 Meanwhile: *My Persuasion Can Build A Nation *Our Love Is Vintage Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Ophelia Mitchell-Mackenzie. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Meanwhile Characters